1. Field of Invention
The prevent invention relates to sport equipment, and more particularly to a golf ball which is capable of reducing the moment of inertia so as to enhance the spin motion thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional golf balls are classified into thread wound golf balls and solid core golf balls. The solid golf ball, such as a two-piece solid golf ball, is generally approved or used by most of amateur golfers because of its long flying distance and excellent flying performance. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional solid golf ball comprises a solid ball core and a ball cover covering the solid ball core. However, such conventional solid golf ball has several drawbacks.
In order to receive the solid ball core, having two halves cores C1, C2, in the ball cover, the ball cover is usually constructed by two hemispheric cups S1, S2 in such a manner that the solid ball core is covered with the two hemispheric cups S1, S2. Then, by sealedly attaching the hemispheric cups S1, S2 together in an edge to edge manner, the solid ball core is securely covered by the ball cover. However, a connection seam is formed on the circumference of the ball cover, which provides an uneven roundness of the golf ball. Especially every time when the golfer hits the golf ball, the golf ball will be preformed an irregular spin motion. Even though the manufacturer tries to minimize the irregular spin motion by altering the attachment of the hemispheric cups S1, S2, the connection seam cannot be eliminated due to the nature of connecting two physical matters together.
Moreover, when the spherical golf ball is required to be constructed by joining two semi-spherical halves, such as the ball cover or the solid ball core, to form a spheroid, the biggest problem is how to minimize the friction and torque formed therebetween during rotation and impact. Even applying extra strong adhesive between two connecting surfaces, such combined spheroid is still weak for torque.